


Want You to Work Me

by ionsquare



Series: The Canvas Was Free [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple, yet hot and heavy game of truth or dare leads to somewhere unexpected for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You to Work Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeneapsych](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeneapsych/gifts).



> This is part of my Tumblr fic series, and also part of the tropes meme I've been working on; truth or dare trope! I tagged this 'consensual underage sex' only because Stiles _is_ 16, but he gives explicit consent. Also, I've no idea when this takes place, I just wrote.
> 
> Title from _Work Me_ by The Black Keys. A really _great_ song.

"Stiles, have you ever kissed a guy?"

Stiles sputters on his drink, coughing and wincing as he tries to swallow. He'd foolishly chosen truth and he honestly didn't expect Allison to ask him that.

He looks surreptitiously toward Scott, whose eyebrows shoot up, giving him a quick shrug as if to say, _sure why not?_ Shit, he expected Scott to have a different reaction. Shit. Shit shit shit.

"I, uh," Stiles clears his throat. "I've kissed... Scott. Once, or you know, twice."

"Four times, dude," Scott clarifies.

"Scott!" Stiles groans.

Allison and Lydia look at one another, and they look like they want to eat Stiles alive. Fucking shit, Stiles thinks, continuing to groan in pain.

There's a crash from the kitchen that makes them all go quiet.

"Derek broke a pasta bowl," Isaac tells them.

Cora snorts, rolling her eyes, but she's up and off the floor before Stiles makes a move to go check. Stiles isn't sure why he felt the need to go and check on Derek, but, well, he wanted to make sure the pasta bowl is okay. Yeah, that's it.

"It's fine, Cora. Just... go. Play the game," Derek's voice floats from the kitchen.

The game continues.

It gets pretty hot and heavy, honestly. Stiles retaliated on Allison daring her to kiss Lydia, which, yeah. It was so hot, their lips slipping together, cherry-red tongues sliding -- oh god, Stiles is popping a boner again. Scott gives Stiles a look that pretty much says yeah, _I'm in the same fucking boat_. After that it only got hotter, with Allison going at Scott and Scott foolishly choosing dare, and then he had to watch Scott suck a giant hickey on Isaac's neck that, of course, faded in no time, but holy shit Stiles thought Isaac was going to come in his jeans. Isaac went to Cora, who picked truth and admitted to having a crush on Lydia, who seemed very flattered if Stiles ventured a guess. (Stiles does notice the both of them sitting closer together, now.)

"Stiles." Cora's leering at him and Stiles is afraid for his life. "Truth or dare, heavy emphasis on the dare."

Stiles sweats nervously, glancing at all of them.

"Tr -- Fine, fine, dare."

"I dare you to kiss..." Cora's voice trails off, and Stiles knows she's making him go crazy with anticipation.

And that's when Derek happens to walk back in, a dish towel slung over his shoulder.

"Derek," Cora finishes.

"What now?" Derek sighs.

"Stiles, I dare you to kiss Derek."

Stiles gapes at her like a fish out of water, looking between her and Derek, who looks equally appalled at the idea, which, hey--

"I'm not even playing the fucking game, Cora. You just invited people over to my house--"

"Our house," Cora corrects.

" _My house_ ," Derek bites out. "Let Stiles kiss someone else."

"What, you don't think I might be a good kisser?" Stiles asks defensively, because fuck Derek, he's a pretty good kisser.

"That's not -- You know what I," Derek sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you kiss Scott, not like you haven't before."

Stiles squint-glares at Derek, and, you know what -- He doesn't give it a second thought, and before Stiles loses all his nerve he pushes up off the couch, steps over Isaac stretched out on the floor, walks right up to Derek and pulls him in for a kiss.

And it's, shit, it's actually pretty fucking incredible.

Derek makes a noise and Stiles isn't sure what that means, or what he did to make Derek make said noise, but he parts his mouth against Derek's and curls his tongue cleverly with Derek's, and yeah, there's that noise again. Stiles feels Derek's iron grip on his arms, and whatever pain he would normally be aware of is completely drowned out by Derek's teeth nipping his lips and hauling Stiles in for another scorching kiss. Stiles has to stop to catch his breath, resting his forehead to Derek's, and then Derek's rubbing his bearded cheek along Stiles' cheek, his neck, and fuck, _fuck_ , this is so hot.

Stiles honestly forgets there are other people in the room, because Derek leans in for another teasing kiss.

"Uhnng," is the only response Stiles has.

"Holy shit," Cora whispers.

"How long was that?" Allison asks Lydia.

"Almost nine minutes," Lydia answers.

"Well he never kissed me like that," Scott grumbles, saying a muffled _ow!_ when Allison punches him on the arm.

Derek steps back, red-faced and something else Stiles can't figure out. Stiles licks his lips and watches Derek track the movement.

"Everyone out, time to go," Derek growls, stalking back to the kitchen.

Stiles lollygags around when Scott and Isaac leave, Scott asking Stiles if he wants him to stick around, but Stiles had waved him off and said he'd be fine. Now, though, Stiles is texting his dad to let him know he'll be home as soon as possible and that he'll be careful. His dad's only response was a simple: _not too late, and thank you._

"What are you still doing here?" Derek says from behind Stiles.

Stiles clutches his chest, spinning around fast.

"Jesus Christ, Derek."

"Go home, Stiles."

"But, it's my turn," Stiles says, dropping his phone on the coffee table. "Truth or dare, Derek."

Derek stares, and stares a little more, swallowing hard.

"Go home--"

"Truth or dare." Stiles steps up to him.

"Fine, truth."

"Did you break that bowl after I admitted to everyone about kissing Scott?"

Derek swallows. "Yes."

Stiles grins triumphantly.

"Truth or--"

"Wait, wait," Derek cuts Stiles off. "It's my turn." Derek steps closer to Stiles. "Truth or dare."

Stiles narrows his eyes challengingly.

"Truth," Stiles picks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What else have you thought about me doing to you?"

Stiles makes a wheezing noise, trying to properly inhale and exhale so that he can breathe. Derek has been the main event in more than one of Stiles' fantasies. There's even been Derek in his alpha form once, or twice, and Stiles is beyond fucked up, he knows that.

"I, um," Stiles stutters.

Derek lifts Stiles' chin, and he leans in slowly, gauging Stiles' reaction before gently brushing his lips with Stiles'.

"No fair," Stiles breathes out, fingers curling into Derek's shirt. "Sometimes I think about -- about you blowing me."

"Yeah?" Derek brushes his thumb over Stiles' soft, wet bottom lip.

Stiles nods fast, standing still as a statue.

"Thought about my tongue licking you..." Derek reaches down to squeeze Stiles' ass making Stiles whimper; Derek smirks. "Licking you here?"

"Uh huh," Stiles whimpers, licking his lips. "Truth or dare," Stiles asks, pleading.

Derek squeezes Stiles' ass in both his hands, grinding his crotch into Stiles'.

"Dare," Derek whispers against Stiles' mouth.

"Kiss me, or blow me, anything," Stiles pleads.

"You're sixteen."

"Seventeen in two months, and I'm aware of sex and the consequences that can happen. Lube is essential, condoms help with the mess, also, the safety part, but you're a werewolf--"

Derek cuts Stiles off with a hard kiss.

"And I'm a sixteen year old consenting adult," Stiles mumbles against Derek's mouth.

"You're definitely not an adult," Derek snorts. He fingers are deft, tugging on Stiles' jeans, popping the button open and slowly pulling the zipper down. "Consenting, I'll give you that, because you're not stupid," Derek says, rubbing his palm along the outline of Stiles' dick through his boxers.

Stiles groans, wrapping an arm around Derek's neck, pushing against Derek's questing hand. He needs Derek's hand stroking him yesterday.

"Go sit on the couch." Derek nudges his nose into Stiles' cheek. "And I'll blow you."

Stiles almost trips on his pants as he stumbles his way towards the couch, and nearly brains himself on the coffee table when he collapses in a heap. Derek's right there in front of him, kneeling between Stiles' splayed legs. God, he wants to put his hands all over Derek and body worship the fuck out of him, because Derek deserves that and Stiles wants to touch, and lick, and kiss Derek everywhere.

"What're you thinking about?" Derek rubs his hands up and down Stiles' thighs.

"You." Stiles slides a hand up Derek's arm, bringing his hand to Derek's hair, threading his fingers through the soft strands.

Derek makes a contented, rumbling sound, leaning in to kiss Stiles.

"Just relax," Derek murmurs.

Stiles nods, licking his lips. He watches Derek work his jeans off his hips, and Stiles helps out by lifting up, pushing them down along with Derek, until Derek lets his jeans settle around his ankles. Derek starts kissing Stiles' belly, soft, tiny kisses that make Stiles shiver, petting Derek's hair. Derek noses at the trail of hair leading down inside Stiles' boxers, and before Stiles knows it his boxers meet his jeans, and Derek's peppering kisses along his pelvic bone.

"Derek," Stiles breathes out, "please--"

"Shh, I've got you," Derek says, gently taking Stiles' dick in his hand, stroking until Stiles is sporting a semi, and then he takes Stiles in his mouth.

Stiles makes a strangled, punched out noise, and he didn't know someone's mouth could be so hot and wet, especially when wrapped around his dick, but fuck, it feels so good. He watches Derek do this flicking motion with his wrist, fingers squeezing, twisting gently on the shaft as his lips pay attention to the head of his dick. And then, Derek's squeezing his balls as his mouth engulfs Stiles' dick, down and then back up, his head bobbing between Stiles' thighs.

"Shit, shit," Stiles whispers, not sure what to do with his hands, so he just cups the back of Derek's neck. He seems to like that if the pleased noise he makes is anything for Stiles to go by.

Derek sucks Stiles with slow, measured movements of his mouth, and his tongue, fuck, his tongue is doing this fluttering thing, and Stiles is going to come. He's holding Stiles' dick with three fingers now, just sucking slowly, easily, almost like he's reveling in the taste of Stiles, and Stiles doesn't know what to do with that.

Stiles taps Derek's chin making Derek pop off with a wet sound that makes his dick jump.

"Okay?" Derek asks, stroking Stiles, keeping him hard.

"Uh huh," Stiles squeaks, swallowing hard.

Derek grins. "Good, just keep relaxing."

Stiles' eyes flutter shut as Derek starts tracing his tongue along Stiles' belly, licking and nuzzling into the trail of hair. He peppers kisses all over Stiles' belly, licking a very wet circle around his bellybutton, and Stiles is slowly going out of his mind with pleasure. And the whole time Derek keeps gently stroking Stiles' dick, thumb brushing across the tip where precome is beading now, and Derek is still licking and kissing Stiles' belly. Fuck, it's too much.

"Oh, god, Derek, I'm going to come," Stiles chokes out, a steady stream of come shoots out, pooling on his bellybutton.

But Derek is making it his mission to drive Stiles crazy. He teases the slit, relentless with his probing tongue as he licks there, making Stiles spurt come a few more times, sucking Stiles back into his mouth.

"Fuck," Stiles slumps into the couch, giving himself over completely to Derek's mouth, his lips, his tongue.

Derek leans down to Stiles' bellybutton, flicking his tongue out to lick away the come, not missing a single drop, placing a kiss there, peppering more kisses on Stiles' belly. He gives Stiles' dick one last, lingering suck, fingers stroking the shaft, even rubbing a little.

"Oh, my god," Stiles groans, trying to catch his breath. "Fuck, holy shit, that was--"

Derek kisses Stiles, then, letting Stiles taste himself, and Stiles had no idea he'd be into that, but he is, and fuck. Fuck. His new sexuality is Derek Hale. He hears Derek laugh, pulling away to glare at him.

"What?" Stiles asks.

"Derek Hale sexual? Really, Stiles?"

"You and your mouth are a menace, what do you expect?"

"From you? Nothing less than what you already are," Derek says, smiling. "C'mon, let's go clean up."

It's nearly midnight when Derek finally pushes Stiles to go home, reminding him that his dad will be worried and wondering where he's at. They kiss for a little while against Stiles' Jeep, and each kiss is just as good as the last, and Stiles is really and truly gone on Derek Hale.

"This is not what I expected tonight," Stiles laughs.

"Neither did I," Derek says, biting his lip.

"I regret nothing," Stiles tries to growl to get his point across, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. "No fucking regrets."

Derek shakes his head, but Stiles can see him smiling.

"Truth or dare," Stiles says.

Derek smirks. "Truth."

"Will this... happen again?" Stiles asks hopefully.

"We'll see," Derek says, but Stiles sees him nodding 'yes', and Stiles has to kiss him again. Just because.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr; archiving here for reasons. I haven't posted anything in a month and I was itching. And I've had a bout of writer's block, but I think it's finally broken!
> 
> My immense thanks to [Molly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyHime/pseuds/Stilinskis) for the quick beta; you're a gem. :)
> 
> Me on [Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/), come say hi! :)


End file.
